


I will still love you

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: I look into your eyesAnd hold my hand to my chestThere is a heart beating insideKnowing neither peace nor rest
Kudos: 3





	I will still love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song  
> And my first poem in English...

1\. I look into your eyes  
And hold my hand to my chest  
There is a heart beating inside  
Knowing neither peace nor rest 

My dear you have become someone else  
Someone took the light from your eyes  
And put this darkness there  
But i know there is still a chance 

I'll be there and I'll be waiting  
Even if you don't see me  
And if the whole world hates you  
I will still love you 

2\. I look into your eyes  
And hold my hand to your chest  
There is a heart beating inside  
But it doesn't feel anything 

It closed itself off from this world  
And covered with ice and steel  
But I'll tell you these words  
Hoping that you can hear 

I'll be there and I'll be waiting  
Even if you don't see me  
And even if you hate me  
I will still love you 

3\. You look at this world  
And I see the anger in your eyes  
Your heart is on fire and burns  
But all is well, I know its size 

I put my hand on my chest  
And feel your heart beating inside  
From now on I will have it  
And you will have heart of mine 

I'll be there and I'll be waiting  
Even if you don't see me  
And even if you hate yourself  
I will still love you 

I will still love you


End file.
